


Apex

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flying, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Outdoor Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, reader can be any gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor flies you to a romantic spot.





	Apex

“Hold on to me,” Thor directs, his thick arm wrapped firmly around your waist, holding you safe. You hug him as tightly as you can, clutching his body and huddling against the hard muscles of his chest.

“Ready?” he asks.

“Ready.”

With his free hand, Thor spins Mjolnir until she lifts you both off the ground. The air rushes around you as you fly together through the sky. It is cold, but Thor’s body is warm. You cling to him.

He lands you gently on the highest mountaintop and makes love to you amidst the vast expanse of pillowy clouds.


End file.
